Rules
THE RULES OF THE WARRIORS WIKI Below are the rules for this wiki. Breaking the rules will result in punishment - including warnings, which are temporary bans for 1 day, 2 days, or 3 days and a formal message on your wall - and in extreme cases, permanent bans.' '''Admins WILL take action if they see anything on the ''Wiki Activity that goes against these listed rules. ---- = GENERAL RULES = These are the general rules that admins can and will give you a warning/ban for breaking. '' '''1 :Any form of harassment (eg, racism) directed at a group of people is most definitely not tolerated. If you continue to do it after being told not to, you will be blocked. :* This includes anything insulting or abusive to a user or multiple. 2''' :Anything remotely sexual commented or added on articles is definitely not permitted here. Cease this behaviour immediately when told to, otherwise, you will be permanently blocked and reported to FANDOM. :*So, if your edit or comment includes any reference to mating or use of sexually explicit and derogatory words; it will be immediately deleted. '''3 :No OC’s (original characters) on this Wiki, please. This is a strictly canon-based Wiki. :*Instead of this Wiki, use the Warriors OC’s Wiki! 4''' :No spamming comments, trolling other people, or vandalising, whether it's on an article, the article’s comments, or a blog post. Just don't do it. :*Trolling will result in an ''instant ban. Once an admin comes on you will be banned straight away for a month or more, no warning. If you come back through another account, you will be permanently banned on both. 5''' :Any traces of copyrighted material on this Wiki will be immediately removed. '''6 :Please do not write a fanfiction or any kind of PDF file of the canon Warriors books on this Wiki. 7''' :Always respect the admins '''8 :We request that you do not add any AU (Alternate Universe) characters to this Wiki. Sure, they may still be canon characters, but they do not follow the canon storyline, so are to be considered OC’s. 9''' :If you ever need any help, ask, do not hesitate to ask or get awkward! That's what the admins and other nice users are here for! We all wish to make your visit on this Wiki a safe and smooth journey! We also have the this project for new users! '''10 :Controversial Content is not allowed. This can include: :*Religion :*Politics :*Controversial themes, such as Dovewing’s eye colour. 11 :Any swearing/cursing is strictly forbidden on this Wiki. We’d like to keep this place PG (PG13 at the MAXIMUM), please! ---- = IMAGERY RULES = :Keeping image content secure is strongly important on this wiki. :*Please refrain from using any copyrighted imagery in/on comments, articles, etc. This Wiki could be taken down if people continuously go against copyright claims! :*Please do not use real-cat pictures on articles, whether they resemble the character or not. :*Please do not insert random images onto articles just for the fun of it. This can be tiring to fix. ---- = CATEGORY RULES = 1''' :Use proper capitalisation in your categories. If you don't use capitals it creates a whole new category. We’d like to refrain from clogging up this wiki with unused categories. '''2 :Don't make new categories that people won't use. :*This means that you cannot spam-categorize an article (create random, new categories, such as going down the alphabet or slamming your keyboard into a wall to see what mess comes out) 3''' :Don’t add every single rank-category the cat has been throughout its whole life. Only add their current ones. (Example categories: Leader, ThunderClan, Dead, StarClan, Toms: for Firestar) ---- '''Usable Categories These are categories that you are allowed to, and should, use :Dead: - For all dead cats, animals, humans, etc. :StarClan: - For cats who have died and went to StarClan :Dark Forest: - For cats who have died and went to the Dark Forest (The Place of No Stars) :Tribe of Endless Hunting: - Deceased tribe cats who went to the Tribe of Endless Hunting, their personal heaven :Kits: - Kittens, both dead and ''alive :'Apprentices': - Apprentices, or young cats in training to become warriors, both dead ''and ''alive :'Medicine Cat Apprentices': - Medicine cat apprentices, or young cats in training to become medicine cats, both dead ''and ''alive :'Medicine Cats': - Medicine cats, both dead ''and ''alive :'Warriors': - Warriors, both dead ''and ''alive :'Mediators': - Cats chosen by leaders to resolve all quarrels and arguments in the Clan (not to be confused with or spelled as '''Meditators'), both dead and ''alive :'Queens': - She-Cats who are expecting or nursing kits, both dead ''and ''alive :'Tunnellers': - WindClan tunnellers, both dead ''and ''alive :'Moor Runners': - WindClan moor runners, both dead ''and ''alive :'Deputies': - Pretty straightforward, for deputies, both dead ''and ''alive :'Leaders': - Pretty straightforward, for leaders, both dead ''and ''alive :'Elders': - Retired warriors, leaders, queens, medicine cats, etc., both dead ''and ''alive :'(BOOK NAME) characters': - Straightforward, characters that appear in a certain book or manga :*(MAKE SURE TO KEEP ‘CHARACTERS’ LOWERCASE AND TYPE BOOK NAMES LIKE THIS: “Into the Wild”, “Fire and Ice”, “Forest of Secrets”, etc. NOT THIS: “into the wild”, “Fire And Ice”, “fOrest Of SECREts”) :'Ancients''' - Applies to cats in the ancient times :Ancestors - Applies to ancestors :Tribe of Rushing Water - Only to be used for cats currently living in the Tribe of Rushing Water :Healers: - Stonetellers, also known as Tribe Healers, of ToRW. Both dead and ''alive :'She-Cats': - A category for She-Cats (The category is '''not' called She-cats or She-Cat) :Toms: - A category for Toms. (the category is not called Tom, it is plural, not singular) etc. ---- Thank you for reading the Rules! :Please do not break any of the listed rules above, for it is not very fun to be banned. ;-) Category:Guidelines